1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hand-held epilating device, more particularly to such a device having a plucking cylinder which is driven to rotate for plucking body hairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,903 discloses a hand-held epilating device having a rotary cylinder which is provided with sets of pinching elements for pinching body hairs therebetween. The rotary cylinder is driven to rotate about its longitudinal axis to pluck the pinched hairs. The rotary cylinder is supported to a head member fixed to a housing grasped by the hand of a user so that the pinching elements on the rotary cylinder traces only a circular path around the rotary cylinder and do not move in the other directions relative to a skin surface of the user when the rotary cylinder is held against a fixed area of the skin surface. Since the sets of the pinching elements are arranged in a spaced relation from each other on the rotary cylinder, the hairs at the portions corresponding to gaps between the adjacent sets of the pinching elements have no chances of being plucked. That is, the hair plucking is made to limited portions within the area of the skin covered by the rotary cylinder, posing insufficient plucking efficiency.